Polyamide yarns are among the most widely used fibers in the textile industry, the world annual production being about four million tons. Polyamide yarns, like Nylon 6 or Nylon 66, are used in both knitting and weaving with high efficiency to form high quality and fashionable garments. The manufacture of the synthetic fibers like polyamides employs a process of melt spinning, during which the molten polymer is extruded at high pressure into a cooler environment where it solidifies into filaments. Single filaments formed in the spin cells combine in a multifilament continuous yarn, which is wound onto bobbins. Numerous factors which affect the process design include the processability of all intermediates during the textile production, equipment wear, general costs, and environmental and safety regards. Among others, into consideration must be taken melt viscosity, reuse of leftovers, dyeability of the intermediates, stability of the intermediates during spinning or knitting, design of the final product, etc. Many additives may be used to adjust physical, chemical, and aesthetic properties of the intermediates and the final products. In the field of polymer yarns, modifications are incessantly sought, which aim not only at improving physical properties like mechanical strength and surface aspect, but also at improving the sensation created by the textile material on the skin of the wearer. However, improving one feature may often lead to a worsening of the other features; for example, when including novel additives, process problems may arise, such as material adherence to the equipment or gas formation. In the complex process, any change effected anywhere between the stage of preparing the polymer and finishing the textile product may lead to unpredictable results. It is an object of the invention to provide a polyamide yarn which will keep warm feeling on the skin of the wearer, which will enable good drying, and which will have deodorizing ability, thus providing to the wearer comfortable feeling in a cold environment. U.S. Pat. No. 8,069,496 describes clothing articles rendered odor-absorbing by incorporating activated carbon. CN202064124U describes a heat-retaining blanket comprising polymer and carbon fiber. It is another object of the invention to provide a fabric which will feel warm and dry on the skin of a wearer exposed to lower external temperatures, the fabric comprising one type of polyamide fiber and one type of carbon powder.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a polyamide yarn which will feel warm on the skin of a wearer exposed to lower external temperatures, the yarn also enabling skin drying and having deodorizing effects.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a process for manufacturing a polyamide yarn which will feel warm on the skin of a wearer exposed to lower external temperatures, the yarn also enabling skin drying and having deodorizing effects, without compromising other physical properties of the polyamide yarn and fabric.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a process for manufacturing a polyamide fabric which is efficient in maintaining suitable skin temperature in cold environment, while having deodorizing effects and keeping the wearer comfortable.
Other objects and advantages of present invention will appear as description proceeds.